1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust shrouds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dust shroud for gas powered circular saws.
2. State of the Art
Dust shrouds are desirable for multiple reasons, such as minimizing the cleanup necessary as well as limiting exposure to hazardous dust. It is particularly desirable to collect certain types of dust, such as dust from cutting cement or stone, as these types of dust present a greater health hazard. Gas powered circular saws are commonly used for cutting cement or other tasks. Without a dust shroud, dust and debris are scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust which is created for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. Fine dust is often created which can be quite difficult to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the same from getting into the tool itself, causing premature failure of the bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, debris such as concrete dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure.
One difficulty in providing dust shrouds is the fact that the shroud must fit each particular tool without impeding the operation of the tool while still effectively collecting dust. Gas powered circular saws are often used for cutting concrete as they have a significant amount of power and can use a large diameter cutting blade. It is desirable to provide a dust shroud which does not reduce the depth of cut by obscuring too much of the blade, but that still effectively collects the dust. Additionally, gas powered saws are typically set on the ground after use. The dust shroud should not interfere with the normal feet or contact points between the saw and the ground, as such may make the saw unstable or make the dust shroud prone to premature failure. Thus, it has been particularly difficult to fit a dust shroud to gas powered circular saws since they are very compactly constructed, and since the dust shroud can not protrude from the saw so as to not interfere with the operation of the saw. The dust shroud must not interfere with the blade and the available depth of cut but must effectively capture the dust and debris which is generated.
There is thus a need for a dust shroud for gas powered circular saws which is effective and which does not interfere with the use of the saw.